Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Story
by Red Phoenix Queen
Summary: This is a story of when the Mighty Morphin Rangers Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Aisha and Kimberly meet Skylar 'Sky' Collins another Ranger from another group called Mystic Force.


**Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its characters I don't own except Skylar Collins, Adam's parents Jack and Grace, ****Tyler Jones, Melanie Jones, Leah Smith, Jake Wilson, Vanessa Jackson, Daniel 'Danny' Mitchell****.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: This story is from Sky's POV**

**AN2: Also Sky does know about the guys being Rangers as she herself is a Ranger. She is the Red Mystic Ranger she and her friends took over for Nick and his team when they felt it was time to pass on the tradition.**

**AN3: Sky's brother Cedric is currently away at university but he knows that Sky is a Ranger and he is proud that she is continuing the family legacy of being a Ranger.**

In the city of California there's an inner-city called Angel Grove this is where I'm going. My friend Adam Park is the only son of Jack and Grace Park but I call them Mr. and Mrs. Park. I had met Adam when he one time came to the Academy upon the orders of his mentor called Zordan and since that time we kept in contact with each other. Adam and his parents met me at the airport he apologised for being a bit late but there was traffic but I told him that I understood. During the car ride Adam's mum was asking me questions about my friends and I explained how they were all busy with their different activities so Tyler wanted to spend some time with his little sister Melanie, Leah was going to hang out with Vanessa and sleepover at hers, Jake's cousins were coming home and he was going to hang out with them and Danny was spending time with his older brothers. Soon we pulled up outside a two store house Adam explained that I was staying in the guest room but with regards to school work I could hang out in his room. Adam showed me to my room and told me that his room is just across the hall from mine and handed me a class schedule for Angel Grove High School he explained that he would help me find my way around the school and I thanked him for getting my schedule and saving me a job of going round looking for the school to pick it up.

After putting my stuff in my room Adam suggested that we go to the Angel Grove Youth Centre and Juice Bar during the walk Adam told me about his friends Rocky DeSantos, Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart and Aisha Campbell and how they were looking forward to meeting the girl that Adam is always writing to. When we entered the place I was lost for words as I could picture me and my friends hanging out here after school and at the weekends and during holidays. Adam walked over to a table and sat down with three guys and two girls then Adam noticed I was staring and he called me over when I got closer I saw that the guys and girls each where wearing their own individual colours one guy was dressed in blue, another in red and the third in white while one of the girls was dressed in pink and the other in yellow. Adam was dressed in black but I knew black was his favourite colour the guy in red got up and grabbed another chair for me and put it beside Adam's chair I thanked him while I sat down Adam introduced me to his friends the guy in red was called Rocky, the guy in blue was Billy, the guy in white was Tommy, the girl in pink was Kimberly 'Kim' for short and the girl in yellow was Aisha. Tommy welcomed me to Angel Grove while Billy asked how I was getting on being in Angel Grove I explained that I was getting used to it. Rocky said that in time I would get use to Angel Grove being my home just like he, Aisha and Adam did when they moved and the others agreed with him. Immediately I became good friends with all of them as Adam had told them all about my training at the Mystic Force Academy and how I got promoted to Red Mystic Ranger of Mystic Force HQ. I immediately blushed when Adam mentioned about how of sense of style changed when I got promoted and Kimberly commented that I looked cute when I'm blushing. I also told them about my brother Cedric and how he was doing at university.

Then I heard a melody play and at first I thought it was a phone going off but it wasn't then the others got up and went into an empty room Adam grabbed my arm and told me to follow and I guessed that it might be Zordan contacting Adam and the others as me and Adam entered the room Adam grabbed my left arm while Rocky grabbed my right arm and with the others we teleport to the Command Centre. When we got to the Command Centre I felt a bit dizzy and the others noticed this then a robot suggested that I sit down at first I thought what was the idea of the robot then I remembered Adam told me that Zordan's assistant is called Alpha 5. Zordan first welcomed me to the Command Centre and explained to the others about their mission as they were about to leave Adam stopped and turned to face me Tommy noticed that Adam had stopped and walked up to him he put his hand on his shoulder and told him that I could stay here Adam turned to look at the others when he saw them nod in agreement turned back to me I walked over and told him that I would be waiting for him he smiled my favourite smile then he and the others teleported out of the Command Centre.

While I waited I looked round the Command Centre with Alpha telling me about the different consoles and what their jobs are then an alarm went off and I asked what was wrong and Zordan told me to observe the viewing globe and I watched the guys fighting and saw Adam was down his leg was injured and I saw Rocky fighting off a group of creatures that where about to attack Adam. I asked what I could do Alpha suggested that I could go and help the others or I could go and bring Adam back to the Command Centre Zordan told me to get Adam and bring him back I nodded and asked Alpha to teleport me to Adam's location and Alpha set the coordinates and soon I found myself standing beside Adam in Angel Grove Park Tommy noticed me and told me to get Adam out of there I nodded and held my hand out to Adam he grabbed it and together we teleported back to the Command Centre. Adam sat down while I grabbed a first aid kit and set to work bandaging Adam's wounds soon the others arrived and after they saw Adam was fine they relaxed then Kim noticed the bandages and asked Adam who helped him and he nodded his head in my direction. Zordan explained that I didn't panic and that I was calm and in control Rocky was impressed and I just shrugged my shoulders in response to his comment Adam got up and put his arm across my shoulders and thanked me that made me blush harder than earlier and the guys all commented on how cute I looked and I blushed even more then Zordan dismissed the guys and Adam suggested about going home and I agreed and we teleported back to his house.

His parents were both out and I helped Adam to my room as he wanted to help me put my stuff away so while I put my under clothes away Adam put my shirts and trousers away in my wardrobe he then noticed a black carry case and asked what was in it and I told him that it had my laptop and I picked the case up opened it took my laptop out and put it on my desk. Afterwards I turned round and saw Adam sitting on the bed that I went to my backpack opened it and pulled out a white box tied with a black ribbon I came and sat beside Adam and handed him the box. At first he looked puzzled but he took the box and started untying the ribbon which he commented on being his favourite he then lifted the lid off and gasped at what he saw in the box in the box surrounded by bubble wrap was a glass trophy which had written to the best Black Ranger and friend in the whole world Adam Park he looked at me and asked what he had done to deserve a gift like this and I told him it was for being such a great friend. Then he told me that he had something for me and I followed him into his room I watched him put the box on his desk then he told me to close my eyes and I did as I was asked. When he told me to open my eyes I saw a silver and black bracelet on my left wrist I looked at Adam and he told me that he and the others went pasted a shop that had pieces of jewellery and he picked this one out for me I hugged him and thanked him promising not to take it off.

Then we heard his parents call out and we went down to greet them and his dad was glad that my stuff had been put away his mum suggested about doing dinner and I offered to help and I helped her cook my favourite spaghetti and meatballs. After dinner I helped Adam clean up then he had to go do homework and he went up to his room while I went to my room. As I got to my door I thought I see if Adam needed any help with his homework I knocked on the door and waited for Adam to answer but nothing came I gently and quietly opened the door and found Adam laying on his bed surrounded by school books I guessed he fell asleep. I picked up his books and put them on his desk but while I had my back towards him I didn't hear Adam sneaking up behind me he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly he scared me and made me laugh when I realised it was him. He thanked me for putting his books away and I replied that I like to help others then I asked Adam if his friends could help me find my way around school the next day and Adam replied that he and the others are all going to be helping me.

The next day Adam and I walked to school soon we were at the school then we were joined by Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Tommy and Kim as the bell rang I took my schedule out of my pocket and looked and saw I had science Rocky noticed this and was excited then Adam explained that he and Rocky are in my science class. We entered the room and I sat next to Adam and Rocky then the teacher entered the room first he officially welcomed me to Angel Grove and started with his lesson while I was taking down notes of what the teacher was saying I looked over and saw Rocky staring at me and it made me blush and when he saw this he smiled before taking down notes. After science was finished we exited the classroom and sat outside as it was a nice day while we sat there I didn't notice Rocky looking in my bag and when I turned round I saw him holding my camera. I got up and asked Rocky to give it back but he smiled and said no so the guys watched me chase Rocky around them when Rocky stopped he started taking pictures. Then the others noticed Rocky had a camera in his hand Aisha asked Rocky whose it was and he replied it was mine then Kim suggested about group shots and the others agreed soon the guys were all together that I got a shot of them then Tommy suggested about me pairing up with each of them and Adam took my camera and started taking pictures of me and Rocky, me and Billy, me and Kim, me and Aisha. Me and Tommy then Kim took one of me and Adam then Billy noticed the principal and Kim handed me my camera and I hid it in my bag the guys and me picked up our bags and went to our next lesson. At the end of school the guys asked why I was taking pictures and I told them that I would put the pictures in a scrapbook and that when I look at the pictures I will always remember the good times with the guys.


End file.
